


Le dernier chant d'une guerrière

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Draenor, Draenor's universe, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Petit one-shot sur les derniers instants de Golka Hurlenfer dans l'univers de Draenor .





	Le dernier chant d'une guerrière

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seigneurs de guerre, épisode 2 : Grommash](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347484) by World of Warcraft FR. 



> Les personnages et l'univers de WoW sont à Blizzard.

Elle méritait de mourir en guerrière, elle en était une, l'avait toujours été et n'aurait changé cela pour rien au monde. Elle avait combattu aux côtés des chanteguerre aussi bien, si ce n'est mieux que certains hommes de cette horde. Elle savait tuer aussi bien que Grommash lui-même lorsque cela était nécessaire. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle était mortellement blessée, la grande guerrière était assise, puisant dans ses forces pour rester éveillée. L'air autour d'elle était irrespirable à cause du feu brûlant tout, empoisonnant de sa fumée le paysage. Elle se trouvait dans les bras de son compagnon Grommash. Elle le suppliait de l'achever, elle voulait mourir de la même manière qu'elle était venue au monde; en battante.

"Ne les laisse pas te briser, lui ordonna-t-il 

Etait-il aveugle, ne voyait-il pas dans quel état elle se trouvait ? Elle s'était incroyablement défendue si l'on en jugeait le nombre de cadavres d'orcs répandus tout autour d'elle. Des têtes étaient séparées de leur corps, des membres étaient dispersés partout et le sol était une mare de sang. Elle secoua négativement la tête, lui indiquant qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui .

-Il est trop tard, mes blessures sont trop graves pour être guéries. Aide-moi à mourir, le supplia-t-elle. 

Elle se maudissait d'être dans cet état, réduite à supplier Grommash de l'achever. Elle si fière et brave préférait mourir dignement que vivre en étant faible. Une fois de plus, il refusa sa demande, il voulait qu'elle se relève, qu'elle se souvienne de qui elle était. Un chanteguerre ne s'avouait pas vaincu si facilement. La voir ainsi l'énervait et le dégoûtait, lui qui l'avait choisi pour être sa compagne était déçu de la voir abandonner le combat si aisément. 

-Tu ne mérites pas de mourir en chanteguerre, déclara-t-il froidement." 

Il se leva sans un dernier regard pour elle. Elle resta là, fixant son dos en espérant qu'il change d'avis. Un sentiment de colère et d'infinie tristesse l'envahir, comment osait-il lui dire cela, n'en avait-elle pas fait assez ? Ses mains n'étaient-elles pas assez tachées du sang rouge de leurs ennemis. 

«  Qu'aurais-je dû faire de plus pour gagner le droit de mourir en guerrière Grommash ? Je ne voulais pas être un poids pour toi et la horde, je refusais de vous retarder. Etait-ce cela mon crime, vouloir rester digne et ne gêner personne. Je suis une chanteguerre, je sais quand il faut mordre, et lorsque même les crocs ne servent plus à rien. N'as-tu pas souvent répété qu'il ne fallait pas s’embarrasser des faibles, que dans ce monde seuls les plus forts survivaient. Préférer mourir et te protéger font de moi une faible, et bien soit qu'il en soit ainsi. Golka Hurlenfer est faible mais au moins , au plus profond de moi je sais que j'ai agi dans l'intérêt de la horde et par conséquent du tiens ! »

La mort ne tarda pas à venir la chercher, comme pour apaiser ses souffrances physiques et guérir ses peines. C'était une manière de la remercier de toutes ces vies qu'elle avait prise et que la mort s'était fait un plaisir d'accueillir dans son royaume. Golka quitta le monde des vivants dans un silence mortuaire, le feu, lui aussi était mort, ne laissant que la noirceur des cendres, un avant-goût de ce qu'elle allait voir pour l'éternité. Elle mourut avec un sentiment de trahison dans le cœur, elle ne rit pas au visage de la mort, mais elle lui fit un sourire, elle ne penserait plus à lui pendant quelques instants, et si les dieux la prenaient en pitié, il disparaîtrait peut-être définitivement de sa mémoire.


End file.
